Winx Club in: The Little Mermaid
This story is based off Hans Christian Anderson's beloved tale, The Little Mermaid. Cast Bloom as Ariel Sky as Eric Icy as Ursala Oritel as King Trident Flora as Adella Layla as Aquata Stella as Andrina Musa as Alana Tecna as Arista Roxy as Attina Story The Surface It was a breezy day on the surface, and prince Sky was on a voyage with is father and crew. "Isn't this great?" Sky asked "The salt in the air, the wind blowing in your face. Perfect day to be at sea." "Yes it's delightful." Erendor said through seasickness "A fine strong wind and a calm sea." said a crew-mate "King Oritel must be in a friendly type mood." "King Oritel?" Sky asked "The ruler of the merpeople lad." a second crew-mate said "Thought every good sailor knew about him." "Merpeople." Erendor said sarcastically "Sky, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "It's not nonsense your highness, it's the truth. I'm telling you down in the depths of the ocean they live on." The Undersea Concert The sailor was right. Some ways away, deep under the waves, a kingdom of merpeople, called Atlantis, lived in peace. this particular day was also special. it was a cause for great enthusiasm in the kingdom as it was the day some teenaged mermaids were to perform. In the undersea amphitheater "His royal highness, King Oritel!" a merman announced to a cheering crowd Oritel entered "And now the conductor of the performance. The great Lord Bartleby!" Bartelby entered at the sound of his name "I'm really looking forward to this performance Bartelby." said Oritel "He he he, your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. These girls will be spectacular." "Yes and especially my Bloom." "Yes. She has the most beautiful voice." When Bartelby made his way to the conductors post, he took a pause and started the performance. the performing mermaids broke into song within moments Daughters of Atlantis We are the daughters of Atlantis, Daughters of the lords, who named us well, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Layla, Now we have one last daughter to introduce to you. She's the daughter of the king who's heart is most true, She's princess Blo---'' "BLOOM!" Oritel shouted When it was Bloom's turn she wasn't there. She was off elsewhere with another mermaid named Roxy. The Ship They had gone to a sunken wreck some ways away from the castle to explore. It was for this reason Bloom had forgotten about the concert. "Bloom!" Roxy called "Wait for me." "Roxy, Hurry up." Bloom responded "You know I can't swim that fast." Roxy said catching up "There it is." said Bloom pointing to the wreck "Isn't it wonderful?" "Yeah it's nice. Now can we please get out of here." "You're not getting cold fins now are you." "Me? No way. It's just that I... I got this cough. (cough, cough)" "Alright. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." "Ok. good. You go, I'll stay and... WHAT? Sharks? Bloom!" Roxy exclaimed chasing Bloom inside "Oh Roxy." "Bloom, do you really think there will be sharks here?" "Roxy, don't be such a guppy." "I'm no guppy. I'm 13." Once they were inside, they proceeded to look around. "Oh my gosh." Bloom said picking up a fork (though she didn't know what it was) "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow, neat. But what is it?" Roxy asked "I don't know. But I bet scuttle will." "What was that? I really think we should go now." "I wonder what this one is." "Bloom, I really don't think we should, be, here. AH SHARK!" After Roxy pointed out the shark, it proceeded to chase them all over the wreck. Bloom and Roxy were just able to get out of the ship and then the shark chased them all over the site. The chase finally ended when the girls tricked the beast into getting caught in the loop of an anchor. with the threat behind them, the girls went to the surface to see scuttle Identification Bloom and Roxy surfaced near the nest of a seagull named scuttle. when they announced their presence, he called to them while looking through the wrong end of a telescope. "Scuttle!" Bloom called "Mermaids off the port bow." Scuttle called while looking through the wrong end of a telescope "Bloom, Roxy, how ya doing kids? Oh boy what a swim." Scuttle said lowering the telescope "Scuttle, look what we found." Bloom said putting her bag on a rock "We were in this sunken ship and..." Roxy started "Human stuff huh." scuttle interrupted "Let me see here. Look at this. Look at this. Wow this is special." scuttle said picking up the fork "What? What is it?" Bloom asked "Its a dingle hopper. Humans use these babies to straighten their hair out. Just give it a twirl and pull and you have that nice hair that humans go nuts over." "What about that one?" Roxy asked pointing to a tobacco pipe from the ship "Now this, I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful. This, is a snarf-plaque. Now the Snarf-plaque date back a very very long time ago. Back to when humans used to sit around, and stare each other all day. Got very boring. So they invented this snarf-plaque, to make fine music. Allow me." Scuttle tries to blow but only plants and sea foam come out, and Bloom by alarmed by the mention of music. "Music!" Bloom said alarmed "This thing is stuffed." said scuttle "Oh the concert! My father's gonna kill me." "The concert was today?" Roxy asked alarmed "Maybe you can make something out of this thing but..." Scuttle started but Bloom and Roxy started to leave "I'm sorry but, I got to go." Bloom called back "Thank you Scuttle." "Anytime sweetie. Anytime." As Bloom and Roxy swam home as fast as they could, they were unaware that they were being magically watched by Belladone. The half woman, half octopus, sea witch. "Yes hurry home princess." Belladone said talking to herself "We wouldn't want to miss dear daddy's celebration would we. Huh, celebration indeed, oh bah. In my day, we had glorious feasts, when I lived in the palace. Now look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving. While he and his fellow fish folk celebrate. Well I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough. Lysliss! Tharma! I want you to keep a close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Oritels undoing." Discipline When Bloom and Roxy got home, Bloom got more of a talking to than Roxy did. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you." said Oritel "Daddy I'm sorry, I just forgot." said Bloom "Because of your actions, the entire celebration was..." "Well it was ruined. That's all. Completely destroyed." Bartelby interrupted "This concert was to be, the pinnacle of my career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" "Well it wasn't her fault." Roxy interjected "First, this shark chased us. Things were really close, and then we were safe. Then this seagull came, and was this is this, and that is that and..." "Seagull?" said Oritel in question, causing Roxy to gasp in horror "You went up to the surface again didn't you? Didn't you?" "Nothing, happened." Bloom said slowly "Oh Bloom. How many times must we go through this. You could've been seen by one of those barbarians. By one of those humans." "Daddy they're not barbarians." "They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my only daughter snared by some fish-eaters hook?" "I'm 16 years old. I'm not a child." "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules." "But daddy if you just listen you'll..." "Not another word. And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" With that, Bloom swam off in tears, and Roxy, after one last look at the king, followed quickly. With both girls gone, Oritel and Bartelby broke into conversation. "Teenagers." said Bartelby "You give them a chance, they swim all over you." "You... you think I was too hard on her?" Oritel asked "Definitely not. Why, if Bloom was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this, swimming up to the surface, and keep her under tight control." "You're absolutely right Bartelby. Bloom needs constant supervision." "Constant." "Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble." 'All the time..." "And ''you are just just the merman to do it." A few minutes later, outside the palace. "How do I get myself into these things?" Bartelby asked himself "I should be writing symphonies. Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." At that moment, Bartelby noticed Bloom and Roxy swimming away and looked as if they didn't want to be followed. "What is that girl up too?" Bartelby asked as he followed them. Blooms hideaway Bartelby followed so that Bloom and Roxy didn't notice him, and followed them to what looked like an ordinary rock with a boulder in front of it. When Bloom removed the boulder, it revealed a passage way and both girls went inside. With the girls out of site, Bartelby let himself in and, while staying hidden, was shocked by what he saw. Inside was a whole cavern of what appeared to be human things that Bloom had collected over the years. While remaining hidden, Bartelby listened in to the girls conversation. "Bloom are you OK?" Roxy asked "He just doesn't understand." Bloom replied "Why does he hate humans so much?" "He always said it had something to do with my mother. But I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad." At that moment, Bartelby made his presence known by accidentally knocking something over. "Bartelby!" Bloom said surprised "Bloom. When did you... how did you... what is all this?" Bartelby asked "It's uh... my collection." "Oh. I see. Your collection. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D..." 'You're not gonna tell him are you?" Roxy asked worriedly "Please Bartelby. He would never understand." said Bloom "Bloom, I can see your not comfortable at the moment." Bartelby said calmly "come with my. I'll take you home, and get you something warm to..." "What's that up there?" Bloom interrupted and swam to the surface with Roxy and Bartelby behind her. Humans and a rescue When they reached the surface, Bloom was awestruck by what she saw. It was a human ship. "Bloom." said Bartelby "What are you..? Jumping jellyfish!" Bloom started to swim away. "Bloom? Bloom! Please, come back!" When Bloom reached the ship, she climbed onto the side unnoticed and saw that some sort of celebration was going on as well as something that really made her smile. Prince Sky himself. At that moment, Scuttle came into the scene. "Hey sweetie!" Scuttle said loudly "Quite a show eh?" "Sush! Scuttle they'll hear you." "Oh I see. We're here to see. We're out to discover!" "Sush! I've never seen humans this close before. Take a look at that human. He's very hansom isn't he?" "I don't know. He looks kinda old to me." "Not that one. The blond one near the ones playing the snarf-plaques." At that moment, Sky's father called silence for an announcement, and Bloom listened to every word. "Silence! Silence!" Erendor called "It is my honor, and privilege, to present my son Sky with his birthday gift." "Father." said Sky "You old bean, you shouldn't have." "I know. Happy birthday Sky." At that moment Sky's present, A statue of him, was unveiled. But Sky was less than happy about it "Gee dad." Sky stuttered "Uh. It's uh... it's really something." "Yes I designed it myself." said Erendor "However, I had hoped it would be a wedding present." "Oh father don't start. Look you're not still sore that I didn't fall for the princess of Marigold are you." "Oh Sky it isn't me alone. It's also your mother and the entire kingdom. We all want to see you, happily settled down with the right girl." "She's out there somewhere, I just... I just haven't found her yet." "Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." "Believe me dad, when I find her I'll know. Without a doubt it will just... bam hit me. Like lightning." At that moment, a large storm appeared out of nowhere. The force of the wind blew Bloom off the ship, but she could still see what was going on. Unable to control the ship, it slammed into some nearby rocks and a stroke of lightning hit the ship, starting a fire. Everybody abandoned the vessel, but Sky was the last on board. Before he could get off, the flames burnt the onboard gunpowder, causing an explosion that sent Sky overboard. Not willing to let him die, Bloom quickly located him, while he was unconscious, and dragged him to safety while keeping him above water. By morning, they had reached the shore of Sky's kingdom. But he was still unconscious. "Is he... dead?" Bloom asked "It's hard to say." said Scuttle, who just joined her "I... I can't make out a heartbeat." "No look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful." At that moment as Roxy and Bartelby joined them, Bloom sang to Sky. What would I give, To live where you are? What would I pay, To stay here beside you? What would I do to see you, Smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun... Just you and me, And I could be, part of your world. As Bloom finished her song, Sky opened his eyes and caught a small glimpse of Bloom. But before any introductions could be made, Bloom heard Erendor coming and swam off. "Sky!" Erendor exclaimed after Bloom left "Sky are you alright?" Erendor said helping him up. "A girl." said Sky "She saved me. She was... singing. She had the most beautiful voice." "Now Sky I think you've swallowed a bit to much sea water. Come on now." Hidden behind a nearby rock, Bloom watched as Sky walked away with his father. But vowed that she would one day be with him forever. Bartelby on the other hand felt it best to keep what happened hidden from everyone. At the same time, they were unaware that Belladone, still watching them, had seen what had happened and thought up a scheme. "Oh this is too sweet." said Belladone to herself "It's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human. A prince. Oh daddy will love that. This could work to my advantage. The daughter of Oritel, would make a charming addition to my little garden." love-sickness Over the next week, Bloom, Roxy and Bartelby kept what happened that night secret from everybody. Including Oritel, knowing what he just might do. Nevertheless, Bloom couldn't stop thinking about Sky. No-one knew who she was thinking of, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was in love. One morning "Bloom!" Stella called "Time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Bloom came out singing to herself and barely noticing her friends. "What's the matter with her?" Musa asked "Morning daddy." Bloom said when she swam into him, them swimming off "She's got it bad." said Tecna "What? What has she got?" Oritel asked "Ain't it obvious your highness? Bloom's in love." said Flora "Bloom? In love?" Later at a coral field "OK. So far I don't think he knows." Bartelby said to himself "Yet I don't think it will be possible to keep something like this a secret for long. At the same time, Bloom was picking he petals off a sea flower "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me! He he he, I knew it." "Bloom! Stop talking crazy." "I got to see him again. Tonight. Scuttle knows where he lives." "Bloom! Will you get your head out of the clouds, and back in the water where it belongs." "I'll swim up to his castle. Then Roxy will splash around to get his attention, then..." "Down here is your home! Bloom listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea, is better than anything they got up there." As Bartelby went into an explanation of the benefits of undersea life, Roxy swam up to Bloom and said she had something to show her. It wasn't until he finished his explanation that he noticed Bloom had left. "Bloom? Bloom? Oooohhhh. Someones got to glue that girls fins to the floor." "Bartelby!" Layla called while swimming up to him "I bring a message from the sea king." "The sea king?" "He wants to see you right away. Something about Bloom." "(gasp) He knows!" At the palace "A new member of the family. Oh who could the lucky merman be." Oritel said to himself, then noticing Bartelby at the door "Eh-hem. Come in Bartelby." "I must not panic. I must remain calm." Bartelby said to himself, and swimming over to the king "Yes!" in a squeaky voice "Um yes your majesty?" calmly "Bartelby. I'm concerned about Bloom. Have you noticed she been acting peculiar lately?" "Peculiar?" "Mooning all morning, singing to herself. You haven't noticed." "Well uh" "Bartelby." beckons him forward "I know you've been keeping something from me?" "Keeping something?" "About Bloom." "Bloom?" "In love." "I tried to stop her." Bartelby wailed "It's all my fault. I told her to stay away from humans. They are bad, they are trouble..." "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" "Humans? Who said anything about humans?" Trouble Roxy took Bloom to the hideaway to show her the surprise. "Roxy. Can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Bloom asked as they entered "Of course I can't. It's a surprise." said Roxy In the middle of the room stood the same statue of Sky from the ship. "Oh Roxy! You're the best." "Thank you. Thank you." Roxy replied "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. Why Bloom. Run away with you? This is all... so sudden. Hehehe. (gasp) Daddy." Noticing Oritel was there, with Bartelby right behind him, Bloom became stiff, and Roxy hid someplace "I consider myself a reasonable merman." said Oritel "I set certain rules. And I expect those rules to be obeyed. Is it true you rescued a human from drowning? Contact between the human world and the mer world is forbidden. Bloom, you know that. Everyone knows that." "Daddy, he would've died!" "One less human to worry about!" "You don't even know him." "Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters. There's nothing worse than..." "Daddy I love him! (Gasp)" "No. Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" "I don't care." "So help me Bloom. I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way. So be it." With his magic sword, Oritel began to destroy every human object in sight, despite Bloom's pleas to stop. After finally destroying the statue, Bloom broke down into tears, and Oritel left. "Bloom I..." Bartelby started "Just go away." Bloom sobbed Once Bartelby and Roxy left, Lysliss and Tharma, who had been watching, came to Bloom's side. "Poor sweet child." said Lysliss "She has a very serious problem." said Tharma "If only there was something we could do. But there is something." "Who... who are you?" Bloom asked "Don't be scared." said Lysliss "We merely represent someone." "Someone who can make all your dreams come true." said Tharma "Just imagine." they said together "You and your prince." said Lysliss "Together. Forever." they said together "Is that possible?" Bloom asked "Belladone, has great powers." said Tharma "The sea-witch? But I couldn't possibly... NO. Get out of here! Leave me alone!" "Suit yourself." said Lysliss "It was only a suggestion." For another few moments, Bloom gave it a bit more thought, and made up her mind. "Wait." said Bloom "Yes?" they said together The Deal Outside the cave "Poor Bloom." said Roxy "I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident." said Bartelby then noticing Bloom. "Bloom. What are you doing with these two?" "I'm going to see Belladone." said Bloom "(gasp) No Bloom! She's a demon. She's a monster..." "Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Bloom said bitterly "But... but I. Come on." he said to Roxy With Bartelby and Roxy swimming a little ways behind, Bloom followed Lysliss and Tharma to Belladone's home. "This way." they said when they got there When Bloom swam inside, the first thing she saw was a garden of what looked like living plants. Frightened by what she saw, she swam to the door of Belladone's room as quick as she could. "Come in. Come in my child." Belladone called "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Bloom entered, While Bartelby and Roxy listened and watched unnoticed "Now you're here because you have a thing for this prince fellow." "Ye... yes ma'am." Bloom stuttered "Then the answer to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself." "Can you do that? Bloom asked "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself. Those poor souls with no-one else to turn to. Of course if you don't want this... "No! I want to be with my prince." "Alright, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days. Now pay attention, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to make dear princy to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss. A kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you will remain human, permanently. But if doesn't kiss you, you turn back into a mermaid and, you belong to me." "No Bloom!" said Bartelby before being restrained by the other two. Roxy too. "Have we got a deal?" "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or friends again." said Bloom "That's right." said Belladone "But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices isn't it? Oh, and there's just one more thing. We haven't discussed to subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know." "But I don't have any..." "I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifull. You'll never miss it. What I want from you is... your voice." "My voice?" "You got it. No more talking, singing, zip." "But without my voice, how will I..?" "You'll have your looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of Body Language. Ha." For the next few minutes, Belladone added ingredients to the potion. "It's ready. Now, be sure this is what you want." she takes out a golden scroll "If it is, go ahead and sing here." Bloom signs "It's done then." With a few wrist movements, Belladone removed Blooms voice and place it in the shell she wore. Then, after casting a spell in an unknown language, Bloom was caught in a bubble of the potion and, after a few tense moments, Bloom's tail turned into legs. Now that Bloom couldn't survive underwater, Bartelby and Roxy wrenched free, grabbed Bloom, and swam her up to the surface as fast as they could. A new human On the surface, Sky was next to his castle, with his dog, playing the same song Bloom sang to him on a flute. "That voice." said Sky "I can't get it out of my head. I Looked everywhere Artu. Where could she be?" The same time a several yards away, Bartelby, Roxy and Bloom, who was now a human, got washed up on the shore. Still dazed from the spell, Bloom wasn't sure what had happened. But, when she noticed her new knees, she lifed one of her new legs out of the water and saw that the potion had worked. At that moment, Scuttle joined them. "Well well look what the catfish dragged in." Scuttle said landing on Bloom's leg "Look at ya, look at ya. There's something different. New seashells? No knew seashells." Bloom shakes her leg to get him to notice "I just can't put my foot on it. But if I stand here long enough I... "She's got legs you idiot!" Bartelby yelled "She traded her voice to the sea-witch and got legs." "I knew that." "Bloom's been turned into a human." Roxy said as Bloom tries to stand up "She's got to find the prince, and he's got to... he's got to kiss her." "And she's only got three days." said Bartelby At that moment Bloom fell over from lack of balance, causing a splash "Just look at her!" said Bartelby in distress "On legs. Human legs. (gasp) My nerves are shot. This a catastrophe! What will her father say? I'll tell you what her father say. He'll say he's gonna kill himself a merman that's what her father say. I'm gonna swim home straight this minute and... " Bloom grabs him and shakes her head no "And don't you shake you head at me young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we convince the witch, to give you back your voice, you can go home with all the normal fish and just be... just be." sees Bloom sad face "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright alright. I'll try to help you find that prince." Bloom hugs him and walks off "What a softie I'm turning out to be." "Now Bloom." said Roxy, getting on a rock and picking up some discarded sails "I know a thing ot two about human fashion. You can't go around without any cloths on. If you wanna be a human, you gotta dress like one. Now let me see here." A few yards away, Artu picks up Blooms sent and runs there way while Sky follows. "(whistles) You look great kid." said Scuttle looking at Bloom wrapped in sails with a rope around her waist "You look sensational." "I say I could've done better." said Roxy At that moment, Atru came around the corner. While Bartelby and Roxy hid, Artu chased Bloom onto a nearby rock. "Artu! where are... Oh. Hello miss. Sorry if the little guy here scared you. You... seem oddly familiar to me. Have we met?" Bloom shakes her head yes "We have? You're the one. The one I've been searching for. What's your name?" Bloom tries to answer, but no sound comes out of her mouth "Whats wrong?" Bloom points to her throat "You can't speak? Oh. You couldn't be who I thought." Bloom tries to use sign language, to no avail "What is it? You need help?" Bloom slips pff the rock, and Sky helps her up "Whoa, careful. You must have really been through something. Come on. I'll help you." As Sky helps Bloom to the castle, he helps Bloom get the hang of walking. Once in the castle, Sky's mother Samara took Bloom to the bath, while Sky went to talk with his father. "Washed up from a shipwreck." said Samara when Bloom was in the bath "Don't you worry dear, we'll help you feel better in no time. And feel free to stay here for as long as you need. Colossa, I'll take it from here. Take these things she was wearing to the wash. And bring our guest a nice dress." Meanwhile in the dining room "Now really Sky." said Erendor "Nice young ladies, don't just swim around saving people and then flutter off into oblivion." "I'm telling you father, she was real." said Sky "I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her." At that moment, Samara walked in with Bloom. Bloom now wearing a nice blue dress. "Now come on dear. Don't be shy." said Samara "Oh Sky. Isn't she wonderful?" Erendor asked "You look wonderful" said Sky causing Bloom to blush "Come come now my dear. Erendor said sitting Bloom down "Now young miss." Said Samara sitting down herself "May we ask your name?" "Your wasting your time mother. She can't speak." said Sky "Oh dear, I was wondering why she hadn't said anything." "Most unfortunate." said Erendor "In any case, what's for dinner dear." "Chef's making stuffed crab." During dinner, Bloom finally figured out how a fork really works, and accepted a tour of the kingdom with Sky tomorrow. Meanwhile, in Atlantis, Oritel had most of the sea army searching for Bloom. "Your highness!" Tecna called "Any sign of them?" Oritel asked "No your majesty. we've searched everywhere. There's no sign of Bloom, Roxy, or Bartelby." "Well keep searching. Leave no stone unturned. Let no-one in this kingdom sleep until they're safe at home." "Yes sire." she swam off "What have I done? What have I done?" The Kingdom The next day, Sky took Bloom on the promised tour of the kingdom. Going all through town, Bloom learned all sorts of things about the human world. Bloom also did all sorts of things with Sky, from viewing entertainment to dancing in the streets, but Bloom and Sky never came close to kissing. This worried Roxy and Bartelby greatly. Towards nightfall, Sky took Bloom for a ride in a small rowboat in a lagoon not far from the palace. "Nothing is happening." said Roxy while hidden "Only one day left." "What are we going to do?" Bartelby asked "I say it's time for a little romantic music." said Scuttle "Allow me." "With your voice? You make mine sound like a thousand... what do the humans call them..? Violins." said Roxy In the boat "You know miss. I feel really bad not knowing your name." said Sky "Maybe I can guess. Is it, Milfrid?" Bloom makes a face "OK no. How bout Diana? Rachel?" "Bloom. Her name is Bloom." Bartelby whispered "Bloom? Bloom?" Bloom shakes head yes "That's kinda pretty. OK, Bloom." As the evening went by, Sky started to take an even bigger liking to Bloom. All of the sudden they started to get close to a kiss. Roxy and Bartelby held their breath anxiously, but before the kiss could happen, the boat was tipped over by Lysliss and Tharma. Who remained unseen "Nice work girls." said Belladone "That was a close one, too close. The little tramp. Oh she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well it's time Belladone took matters into her own tentacles. King Oritel's daughter will be mine. And then I'll see him wriggle, I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook." With that, Belladone made a potion and used on herself. She reversed her physical age to about 19, and gave herself human legs to go along with her younger body. And taking on the false identity, Icy Hypnotism and False Love Later that same night, Sky was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Bloom was the one who saved him. "Sky." said Erendor to Sky "Perhaps your true love, is one of flesh and blood. One warm and caring, and right before your eyes." As Erendor walked away, Sky eyed Bloom up in her bedroom window. After giving up, and throwing his flute into the ocean, Sky began to walk up to Bloom's room when he heard someone singing on the shore. It was Icy (Belladone), and using Bloom's stolen voice, hypnotize him into thinking she was the one who saved him. The next morning, Scuttle flew to Bloom's room to give her news, believing there ask was accomplished. "Bloom!" Scuttle called then entering her room "Bloom, wake up. Wake up. Kiddo we did it. Don't tell me you still don't know. The whole towns buzzing about it. Prince Sky's getting himself hitched this afternoon. You know, he's getting married. I'll see you later, I wouldn't miss it." Finally getting what Scuttle meant, Bloom got excited and went down to the hall. But when she got there, she was surprised to find Sky with his father and someone else. Staying hidden, Bloom eavesdropped on their conversation. "Well Sky, it appears I was mistaken." said Erendor "This mystery maiden of yours, does in fact exist. Congratulations my dear." "We wish to be married as soon as possible." "Yes son. But these things do take time." "This afternoon then. The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Very well then." Hardly believing what she was hearing, Bloom ran off but ran into Samara. "Bloom." said Samara "Yes, Sky told me your name." Bloom hugs Samara for comfort and Samara returns it "I'm sorry dear." Wedding Crash and Revelations By mid-afternoon, the wedding ship departed. Not wanting to face this, Bloom stayed behind and waited on the dock with Roxy and Bartelby for company. Meanwhile Scuttle soared toward the ship and, hearing a familiar voice, saw Icy's reflection as Belladone in a mirror. Now knowing the truth, Scuttle raced to Bloom as fast as he could. Meanwhile at the dock. "We're so sorry Bloom." said Roxy "We should've tried harder." said Bartelby "Bloom!" said Samara suddenly, causing Roxy and Bartelby to hide under the water "Are you alright? I thought I heard voices." Bloom points to Samara and the ship "You wondering why I'm not with them? I guess I didn't want to face this either." Samara sits down and puts a hand on Bloom's shoulder "Bloom dear, I can see you're upset. But I'm sure Sky still has feelings for you. It's just that, this girl saved his life." "No she didn't!" said Roxy suddenly "What in the world!?!" "No need to be scared your majesty." said Bartelby "I am lord Bartelby of the merpeople, and adviser to the king. This is Roxy, Bloom's closest friend." "If Bloom is unable to tell you the truth, then somebody has too." said Roxy "That girl didn't save Sky. Bloom did. Back when she was still a mermaid." "Still a mermaid?" Samara asked bewildered "Bloom is the daughter of king Oritel. After Bloom saved Sky's life, she traded her voice away for human legs. But only for three days. If Bloom got Sky to give her a kiss of true love before sunset of the third day, she would remain human permanently, and today is the third day." "But something doesn't add up." said Samara "If you saved Sky, then who's the girl my son is marrying?" At that moment, Scuttle joined them with the shocking news. "Bloom! Bloom!" Scuttle called "I was flying, well of course I was flying, the watch...the witch was watching a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! Do you hear what I'm telling you? The prince is marrying the sea-witch in disguise." "Are you sure about this?" Bartelby asked "Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important?" "What are we gonna do?" Roxy asked At that moment, Bloom remembered what Belladone said about the third day and understood her plan. Knowing she had to do something, Bloom jumped into the water but had a hard time swimming. "Bloom, grab onto me." said Roxy, and Bloom did "I'm coming with you." said Samara jumping into the water herself "Roxy, get them to the ship as fast as your fins can carry you." said Bartelby "I'll try." said Roxy "I must get the sea king. He must know about this." It took some time, but Roxy managed to get Bloom and Samara to the wedding ship just as the reception started. "Dear friends." said the clerk "We are gathered here today to bond these two together as one. Our beloved prince Sky shall have a wife at last. Do you Prince Sky, take Icy to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." said Sky "And do you Icy, take Prince Sky to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?" "I..." Icy started "STOP!" Samara yelled while helping Bloom onto the deck "Samara what is the meaning of this?" Erendor asked "This girl is an imposter." "What do you mean." "This girl isn't what she appears. And she didn't save Sky. Bloom did." "I think your queen's crown is a little crooked." said Icy "Samara what your saying is preposterous." said Erendor "Surely you must be upset or something." "Oh am I." said Samara, taking Icy's shell necklace and breaking it At once the spell on Sky was lifted and Bloom's voice was returned to her. "Bloom?" said Sky "Sky!" said Bloom "You can talk." he walks over to Bloom "It was you all along." "Sky, get away from her." Icy said in her real voice "I knew there was something about you, but..." "Oh Sky, I wanted to tell you but..." said Bloom "Sky! No!" Icy yelled Just as Bloom and Sky were about to kiss, the sun left the sky and Bloom turned into a mermaid again, much to the shock of Sky. "Your too late. Your too late!" Belladone said changing back and grabbing Bloom "So long little prince." "Bloom!" Sky said as Belladone dived into the water with Bloom "Untie a life boat!" Sky ordered "Sky. What are you doing?" Erendor asked "Father I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again." A new deal In the meantime Belladone was swimming away with Bloom as fast as she could. "No need to worry little girl." said Belladone "It's not you I'm after. I have a much bigger fish to...." "BELLADONE STOP!" Oritel ordered appearing with Belladone at sword-point. Bartelby and Roxy came around a second later. "Why king Oritel. (hehehe) How are you?" "Let her go." "Not a chance Oritel! She's mine now. We made a deal." she showed him the contract "Daddy I'm sorry." Bloom cried "I didn't mean to. I didn't know...." Oritel tried to destroy the contract but Belladone just laughed "You see? The contract's legal, binding and unbreakable. Even for you." said Belladone "But, I might be willing to make an exchange, for someone even better." After a few moments "So, do we have a deal?" Oritel changed the signature "Ha! It's done then!" With that, Oritel was turned into one of those small living plants in Belladone's cave. Final confrontation "Your Majesty." Bartelby said shocked "Daddy?" said Bloom "At last." said Belladone picking up the fallen crown and sword "It's mine. It's all mine." "You... you monster!" Bloom exclaimed trying to grab her from behind, but Belladone pulled her off and against a rock "You little brat!" said Belladone "Contract or no, I have no further use for... Ow!" Sky appeared and threw a harpoon at her shoulder "And what is this?" "Sky lookout!" Bloom yelled "After him!" Belladone ordered to Lysslis and Tharma. and they chased Sky to the surface. Before Sky could get back in his boat, the two pulled Sky back under the waves. In an attempt to help, Bartelby and Roxy both pulled them off of Sky. As Belladone was about to send a killing bolt at Sky, Bloom disrupted her aim and Lysslis and Tharma got hit instead. Angry with what just happened, Belladone began to make herself grow, while Sky and Bloom swam back to the surface. On the surface "Sky you have to get out of here." Bloom said swimming into Sky's arms "No I won't leave you." said Sky Just then, a now gigantic Belladone appeared out of the water. "YOU PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!" Belladone boomed "NOW I AM THE RULER OF ALL THE OCEAN! THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM! THE SEA AND ALL ITS TOILS, BOUND TO MY POWER!" In all the confusion of the sudden storm, Bloom and Sky got separated. At the same time, Belladone created a whirlpool that lifted sunken ships in the area to the surface. While Bloom took cover on a rock, Sky climbed onto one of the ships and began to steer it toward Belladone. Just as Belladone was about to send a killing blast at Bloom, Sky rammed the broken end of the nose into Belladone. Killing her, and ending the storm. The effect Belladone's death had on the world below was one to behold. All the merpeople she ever made a deal with returned to normal, including King Oritel. Happily Ever After The next morning, Sky was unconscious on the beach and Bloom was on a rock nearby. Floating in the water nearby were Bartelby and Oritel. "She really does love him. Doesn't she Bartelby?" Oritel asked "It's like I always say your majesty. Children need to be free to lead their own lives." Bartelby responded "You, always say that?" Bartelby just chuckled, and Oritel sighed "Then I guess there's only one problem left." "And what's that your majesty?" Bartelby asked "How much I'm going to miss her." Oritel responded Oritel then used his magic to turn Bloom's tail into legs again. Once Sky woke up, Bloom appeared out of the water and ran straight into Sky's arms. Then they both had their first kiss. A few days later, Bloom and Sky were married. Half of the kingdom was present, along with everyone in Atlantis. All of Blooms friends congratulated her and wished her luck with her new life, but none more so than Roxy. Bloom said one last goodbye to her father and then everyone parted ways and looked toward the bright future!!! The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories based off others